The gummy bear song
by HelpImUpsideDown
Summary: Delos sings that part of the song. There will be a pissed off Ash.Hiding Theirry and ready to kill the wild power Kestrel. This  is a one shot thing.


Ash's Pov:

I was finally falling into my nap when there was screaming. Delos was trying to sing. I jumped down stairs.I must have looked ready to rip someones head off because no one talked to me as i entered the kitchen where everyone was yelling.

"oh no. . .this won't end well" Thierry sighed. He chose to run back into his office and lock it.

"OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR!" Delos sang out of tune.

"WHO THE FUCK TOLD HIM THAT SONG!" I screamed at everyone. "I'm not in the best mood right now!."

"when are you ever?" Galen asked. I glared at him, making Galen look down and slightly hide behind Keller.

"Oh i don't want to be evil but blame Morgead he told him to type it in." Gillian said to me calm as ever.

"i stayed up all night because of that SONG!" Maggie screamed at Morgead who had just entered the room. She slapped him across the face.

"that was all the banging last night? Oh i thought you two were getting it on." Quinn said looking very confused. Rashel just nodded with Quinn.

"This is pointless" David said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Keller and Poppy screamed at him!

"what are you all looking at!" Quinn snapped at them. "oh nothing" everyone wispered but Morgead. "Oh I was looking at your head trying to find your brain"

"Morgead look for your own one you need it more!" Ash hissed at him. "whoa someones pissed today. whats wrong?" James asked Ash who was looking ready to kill someone.

"I have been up all night trying to make things right for my sisters and soulmate, all i want now is a nap but i can't have one because of that stupid song!"

"How are we going to shut him up?" Hannah asked, holding some ice over her head.

"We could always hit him over the head with wood? Jez suggested. "Now thats an idea I like!" Ash muttered.

"or. . . we could feed him Illiana." Rashel offered.

Everyone looked at Rashel. "NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" Keller yelled. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!" Thea yelled at Keller.

"I don't have a death wish" Eric said looking at Keller.

"OH I'M A GUMMY BEAR YES I'M A GUMMY BEAR!" Delos sang again.

"My head" Moaned Hannah. "My ears" Moaned Gillian. I was really going to kill him. There was movment behind me.

"FOR FUCKS FUCKING FUCKS SAKE!" Screamed Kestrel as she entered the house with my other sisters.

"Is that even English?" Timmy asked looking At Quinn. "no thats not even English" Quinn frowned.

There stood Rowan with her brown caring eyes and long brown hair. Kestrel with her golden hawk like eyes and gold hair. Then Jade, with her ash blonde hair and green eyes. Jade was standing there with Mark by her side. Mary-Lynnette just walked up to Ash and hugged him. I have never been so happy to see Kestrel.

"whats going on?" Asked Jade looking very confused. "oh Morgead being the dumbass he is told Delos this song now he won't shut up" Quinn said looking as happy as me.

Kestrel left the room. "oh i'm a gummy bear! yes-" Delos voice was cut short by his scream, a smash and then some yelling.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I WILL KILL YOU WILDPOWER OF NOT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" Kestrel screamed at him. "yes" Delos answered quite scared for his life"

"Who is she?" Gillian asked us after a moment.

"she is the sister from hell" Me, Mare and Jade answered her. "Creepy" Mark stated. Rowan just laughed.

"whats that make you then? Brother of the year" Poppy smiled at me. Everyone laughed at this. "nope hes the brother from hell" Jade smiled. All my cousin's laughed.  
>People who have never met my soulmate nor sisters just looked confused. "Inside joke" James laughed.<p>

Kestrel walked back into the kitchen. "anybody else want to sing that song!" She yelled. Nobody answered.

Afrer five minutes

"HES SHUT UP FINALLY!" I screamed in happiness.

Everybody left to there rooms short after.

"well, that was weird" Mare said to me in our room. "Agreed" I answered her. Mare giggled and kissed Me on the cheek.

"We should get some sleep" I said to her. with that we both got into bed.

11 o'clock

We were just falling asleep when. . .

"i'm a gummy bear" Delos screamed/sang.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone in the mansion screamed from there rooms.

Okay yeah does this suck? cos i think it does. Tell me what you think.


End file.
